Talk:Freddy Krueger
Freddy Krueger vs. Kratos Who will win? Freddy failed do defeat Jason, but can he defeat Kratos or will he fail once more? what do you guys think? I think Kratos would win. :D (H4xHer0) I think both are supid and both doesn't fit to MK... first DLC wich I will never download even I have the seasonpass You don't elbaorate much. They fit perfectly. Idiot.And sign your posts, FFS. Tremorfan94 19:17, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Kratos has spent his entire life fighting. Freddy has only ever killed adults while in the dream realm. Nancy could also make him lose his powers by not being afraid of him. Not that any of that matters. Frankly, I think his inclusion shows that Mortal Kombat is a joke now. As far as I'm concerned, this had better be the last game. Orzhovcrusader 06:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : No one is making you download this. -- MisterRandom2 07:34, August 2, 2011 (UTC) This is not a forum. Also ALWAYS sign in your name after you are done with your post. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 14:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Freddy's Ending What do y'all think the dream demon's arcade ending will be? Perhaps he'll scare Shao Kahn so much, that the emperor of Outworld will shriek like a little girl and wet his pants every night before going to bed. That would make my day. Because the majority of characters gain some kind of power in their ending though, Freddy might just take Kahn's soul or something and rule both the dream world and reality.Ridley Prime 02:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I just hope Raiden doesn't mistake him for a good guy because he beats Shao Kahn... -- MisterRandom2 02:36, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : :Just like he did with Rain.. InoSakuraConflict 14:23, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Exactly. -- MisterRandom2 00:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC) What to add for species? I know that Freddy Krueger was, of course, a human before he got roasted by adults, but what is his species as an undead be? --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 03:09, July 22, 2011 (UTC) *shrugs* Wraith, maybe? -- MisterRandom2 03:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I guss. (H4xHer0) Freddy is not an undead. Freddy is a human who gained powers from dream demons so I guess he can be considered as some kind of dream demon himself... Persian13 22:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, he IS undead. He was killed first, then resurrected as an undead/wraith by the dream demons. -- MisterRandom2 05:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) In the films and all side media Freddy is more accuratly refered to as a "Dream Demon" I would say that would be his species now. - Gage key bearer Portayer? When I watched the trailer, he sounded like the Freddy Krueger in the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street, who was being portrayed by Jackie E. Haley and the appearance of Freddy Krueger in this game does look like the one in the 2010 remake of the movie. (I wish that Robert Englund still acted as Freddy) --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 03:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Freddy in the game is made as a combination of all 3 versions of Freddy but, in this he is voiced by Patrick Sietz. - Gage key bearer Move set names Here is a video with his movelist. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNkK54d3YhM&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL already put the moves down with their names as well.Smokeman140 18:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Freddy's 1st fatality. It is litteraly called 'Tell em Freddy sent ya' If you watch Gamespot's stream (The 45 min one) You'll catch a glimpse of it.ThatRandomGuy117 19:59, July 22, 2011 (UTC) They should've just made... A Mortal Kombat vs Horror movies Scorpion vs Freddy Sub Zero vs Jason 71.165.63.27 01.21, 23 July, 2011 (UTC) 1. SIGN YOUR GOD DAMN POST! 2. THIS IS NOT A FORUM! [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r| Say What?]] 15:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys, can you unblock the Editing? Because theres 5 moves I saw in Freddy's trailer! If I saw more I'll tell. Hey guys, can you unblock the Editing? Because theres 5 moves I saw in Freddy's trailer! If I saw more I'll tell. -ChumChum999 No. --ByakuyaTALK 05:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Page is no longer locked. Alright, only users can edit. I don't wanna risk any IP's vandalizing the page. --ByakuyaTALK 17:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Blades I have got to ask this, since as soon as I saw the Kruger relase I've thought of this myself. How many of you are going to do Freddy Vs. Baraka and who will you have win?SuB-arakabal Zero 21:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You do know that this is not a forum right? [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r| Say What?]] 15:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) You know we're free to have a simple conversation, right? I'm just saying. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| ''' Remember The Golden Rule]] 15:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and i just say that this is not a forum, nothing else. Blogs can be useful for that. Just saying, as i have not been on for a long time. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 16:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Babality? What do you guys suppose his babality would be? --Venommonster12 21:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC) After he's turned into a baby, Amanda (his mother) gonna appear, pick him up and walk away with him humming "1-2 Freddy's coming for you" while Freddy's struggling to get out of her arms, in a reminiscence of how he was defeated at the end of "The Dream Child"... I think I watched too much horror movies... XD Persian13 22:31, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he'll try to suck his thumb, gets cut and starts crying... It's cruel, I know, but it could be fun. LazyJustice 12.05, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I dont know, babalities never really have blood. Skarlet had blood, but she was drinkin it. --Venommonster12 20:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Release Freddy has officially been released on the Playstation Network-- 19:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Costume? I'm on vacation so I can't buy Freddy yet, but does Freddy have an alternate costume? And how does it look like, I've never seen it before? --TheOneEmperror 07:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC) No. Like every other DLC character, he doesn't, and probably never will. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| ''' Remember The Golden Rule]] 08:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I know I'm way late but I really wish the DLC characters had alternate costumes. Would have been cool if you could have chosen the Freddy outfit from New Nightmare. HorrorFan01 (talk) 07:24, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Original movie poster!? Hey!! I saw Freddy's ending.. When the camera is slowly zooming towards the girl, isn't it the 1984 A Nightmare on Elm Street Movie poster?? That's Nancy in her bed with the glove above her! u guys r fukin crazy freddy an kratos fit in mk perfectly im jus pissed they didnt throw jason in the game 2 04:22, November 30, 2011 (UTC)dreadhead 04:22, November 30, 2011 (UTC) sure they do, and you're really good at spelling! ' 03:59, August 11, 2012 (UTC)' are you real Please remove "About Freddy Krueger" heading It completely ruins the page, and is inconsistant with all others. CrashBash (talk) 16:14, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Good Job You Awesome Admins. You Rock! Honestly, you guys are genius for not having Freddy keep his current timeline page. we all know he isn't really part of the series and therefore doesn't need one, so honestly I'm just blown away by you guys. your professionalism, your integrity, your judgment, etc. honestly, you guys are the best! hugs and kisses, love you all, happy thanksgiving! xoxo <333 :) ;) :3 Origins His Origins is Springwood, Ohio if anyone is able to edit his page. Im Eexpendable! (talk) 21:25, January 25, 2020 (UTC) Unblock The Page The page has been locked for some time now. Shouldn't the protection be removed? Horrorcomicnerd (User talk:Horrorcomicnerd) 23:08, January 25, 2020 (UTC)